


I... Do?

by ItsNotYouItsMimi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Kinda, MORE GAY HOLY HECK, Marriage, Rejection, Stargazing, Valentine's Day, not really but kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotYouItsMimi/pseuds/ItsNotYouItsMimi
Summary: Valentine's Day arrives again in Paris, and Marinette is asked out by a very special somebody, turning him down in favor of her best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this fic is hecka weird and i forgot if i swore in it so if i did somebody hmu so i can change the rating to teen
> 
> this was gonna be a one-shot but i liked it too much and also I didn't rly have time to complete it so... ya
> 
> i will try to finish it but like i said i'm kinda busy this month so we shall see!!!!!! (sorry for the long notes)

"Happy Valentine's day, Marinette!" Alya laughed. "I can't believe it's been a year since our last Valentine's day together."

"Me, neither," agreed Marinette. "We've both grown so much in a year... I'm really glad to have known you for this long."

"You've improved my life so much, Marinette..."

"Oh, please," Marinette giggled, "you're the one who's made me smile almost every day."

"That being said, you've also gotten so much more confident in yourself... so? Are you going to tell Adrien how you feel?"

"Um... I don't think so," Marinette confessed. "Adrien is great and all, but... he's never really going to like me like I like him. So I might as well just drop it."

Alya's mouth dropped open. "Girl, seriously? But you haven't shut up about him for over a year! And plus, you never give up on ANYTHING."

"Well, maybe it's time for a change of pace. I'm tired of chasing after something I'll never get. It's time I focused on more realistic goals."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Marinette, the entire class has a crush on you. How is dating Adrien an unrealistic goal?"

"He's not interested in me, Alya, he has another girl he's set his sights on. Trust me."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard him talking to Nino. Come on, Alya, I don't want to date him anymore, let's just leave it at that."

Alya shrugged. "All right, babe, whatever you say. If you're not interested, that's all you."

"Thank you." Marinette saw Adrien and Nino approaching the school steps and for once, didn't tremor in his presence. "Hey, Adrien!" she called, waving jovially. "Hey, Nino!"

Adrien waved back, a bit flustered, and gave her a little half-smile. Alya grinned and nudged her.

Nino whispered something in Adrien's ear, and he nodded with conviction. He sidled up to Marinette and Alya, grinning a bit dorkily. His hair was slightly messed-up and stuck out like he'd slept on it funny; it made him look ever so slightly like Chat Noir. His collar was popped (more so than usual), and his shoelaces were untied. What a rebel.

"H-hello, Marinette," he said shyly, with a nervousness that she'd almost never seen in him. Why was he suddenly so flustered around her? This barely ever happened-- normally the situation was completely reversed.

"H... hi," she said back, not really knowing how to respond.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he mumbled.

"Y-yeah... happy Valentine's day." She smirked at him. "You handsome boy, I bet you already have a Valentine, don't you? Who's the lucky kid?"

"I bet it's Nino," Alya whispered.

"It should be," Nino pouted.

"Sorry, bro, but I've got my eyes on someone else," Adrien said firmly.

"See, I told you," Marinette muttered to Alya.

Ignoring her, Alya addressed Adrien: "Well then, who is it?"

He awkwardly cleared his throat. "M-Marinette, will you be my Valentine?"

Marinette froze.

Me, be his Valentine? She couldn't quite believe it. After having coveted his attention and love for over a year, she finally had it-- right when she'd decided she didn't want it anymore. It was as if she'd asked for a pony for years and her parents had gotten one for her just when she was growing out of her horse phase. What unfortunate timing.

Marinette could tell that Alya still believed that Marinette had feelings for him, and that she'd just wanted to move on-- but the truth was that she genuinely no longer had a crush on him. He was a lovely kid, and undeniably attractive, and smart, and kind; but she'd kind of outgrown her feelings for him and no longer had any desire to partake in any sort of romantic activity with him. He was much more like a brother to her now that she'd gotten to know him.

She looked down for a moment, and could hear Adrien's breath catch. 

Oh, God. How was she meant to let him off easy from this? Say she used to be madly in love with him but wasn't anymore, due to no fault of his own? How could she possibly reply without breaking his heart?

"I'm... incredibly flattered," she said, sincerely. "Out of virtually any girl in Paris, you picked me?"

He nodded, blushing a little. "After having spent so much time with you, I couldn't help but to develop feelings for you... and I figured now was the perfect time to act on them."

Now was the worst possible time he could've chosen to act on them.

"Like I said, I'm really surprised and flattered..."

She hated to say but. She knew as soon as she said but, there was no going back.

"But..."

His face had already fell. Her heart throbbed. Should she just say yes anyways? That might make it easier for both of them. Maybe she'd regain some of the feelings she'd lost for him.

But she couldn't lie to herself, and certainly not to him. She knew it would only end up badly if she lied.

"But Alya's already my Valentine."

"I am?" Alya said in shock.

"You are now."

This wasn't nearly half as bad a lie; for the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she did genuinely want to be in a more-than-friends relationship with Alya. She realized suddenly that her feelings for Adrien had been replaced with feelings for Alya within the past year somehow.

"If... that's okay with you."

"Of course it is, are you kidding? You're the best Valentine anyone could ever ask for, I just know it."

Marinette simultaneously felt incredibly relieved at Alya's willingness to play along and horribly guilty at having to let Adrien down like this when she liked him so much as a person.

"I've been waiting my whole life for this moment," Alya said. "I can't wait to be your Valentine!"

"I'm really sorry, by the way," she whispered to Adrien. "I really do like you an awful lot, just... not quite like that, and I don't want to ever lie to you."

"I get it," he assured, though she could see the underlying heartbreak in his expression. "Thank you for being honest with me, Marinette." He managed a smile. "I almost said 'thanks for being straight with me,' but, well." He chuckled a little bit.

Marinette giggled too, then walked forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're one of my best friends," she whispered, "and i'm so glad to have you in my life."

And with that, she stepped away and rejoined Alya in heading to class, trying not to think about how she must've just completely ruined Adrien's day.

 

During midday break, Alya had demanded of Marinette that she come with her to that flower shop, and Marinette decoded that to mean that she wanted to go on a date. She couldn't believe it, truth be told, and was actually still shocked that Alya had said yes at all.

So after she'd eaten a quick snack at home, she brought a heart-shaped macaron to Alya and walked to the flower shop to look at the Valentine's day arrangements.

"Ooh, for me? Babe, you shouldn't have!" Alya said, plucking the macaron out of Marinette's hands. "I have the best girlfriend in the world."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that I'M the one with the best girlfriend," Marinette scoffed. "This is the nicest date I've ever been on."

"This is the only date you've ever been on."

"Shh." Marinette pointed at an elegant white flower that had a little nub at its center and long curling petals that were dotted with color, almost looking like freckles. "What's that?"

"Oh, that? I think it's an orchid." Alya looked at Marinette, who was still studying the orchid intensely. "Do you like it?"

"It's kind of pretty..."

"It has freckles, just like you!"

"Do you need anything, misses?" the owner of the flower shop asked, stopping his patrol to do so.

Alya jabbed her finger at the orchid. "Can I have this one, please?"

 

Marinette had deposited her orchid in a vase and set it on her desk where she knew she'd see it often and think of Alya. She'd then returned to school and sat next to Alya again, who had promptly given her a hug.

"Nice to see you again, babe."

"I was only gone for five minutes, though."

"That's too long," Alya said firmly.

Marinette tried not to think about Adrien behind her.

She patted Alya's back and released herself from the hug. "Let's not go too overboard with the PDA, all right?"

"Gotcha," Alya agreed. "I'll try my best."

Marinette couldn't help but to feel that Alya's best might not be enough.

 

Alya had offered to walk Marinette home, but as they made their way to the bakery together Marinette knew that Alya really just wanted to talk about Adrien. 

They crossed the threshold and Alya bolted up the stairs, sat Marinette down on the chaise, and stared her dead in the eyes.

"Listen, babe, I'm actually really happy that you took initiative and asked me out, but are you seriously completely over Adrien?"

"If I weren't, I would've said yes to him," Marinette replied. "I don't want to lie. It would've only ended badly."

"But... you're sure you wouldn't have changed your mind afterwards?"

"I've known him for this long, and in that time I've decided that he's just not right for me, and that my crush was... well, juvenile. And then I realized that I really genuinely do like you, Alya."

"You wouldn't always sit next to me if you didn't," Alya pointed out. "And it's not juvenile, it's completely justified."

"Please, I was practically a stalker."

"Nah... well... yeah, you kinda were."

"Right," Marinette agreed, and lightly touched Alya's nose. "It wouldn't have been fair to him, after having been so madly in love with him-- I wouldn't have been able to really get to know him like I have just as friends. You, though, you're the opposite. I've gotten to know you so well, I've kind of fallen in love with you."

"That's so sappy, Marinette," Alya laughed.

"I'm just saying!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Alya kissed her girlfriend's cheek, then flopped back onto the cushion and dug out her phone from her pocket. "Hang on, I gotta check the Ladyblog."

"What's new?"

"Hmm... not many new notifications, just the usual deal. The forums are... oh." She laughed out loud. "Look at this post, Marinette. 'If a girl is between the ages of 15 and 18, she can marry with her parents' permission. I just have to wait until my 15th birthday to marry Ladybug!'"

Marinette let a giggle escape her. "Oh, my goodness. Is that true?"

Alya quickly typed in a Google search. "Looks like. I mean, there are some conflicting sources, some say you need court permission and some say it's flat-out 18. Maybe it's a bit outdated. Hang on."

Marinette was personally terrified at the prospect of being married to Alya or any number of her fans. Well, Alya less so, but they'd only been together a day and they were both just fifteen. after all. She was too young to be married. The idea was almost repulsive.

"Yeah, I don't know. I bet if you just held a little thing with a local church they wouldn't bat an eye, with parent permission. "

"What, do you actually want to get married to Ladybug when you're fifteen?"

"I wouldn't say no, if she asked me..."

A forced laugh came out of Marinette. "Alya, seriously? Come on-- I'm the first person you've ever dated, and-- you can't even drive a car, and--"

"Sheesh, chill out, Marinette! I wouldn't actually, at least not anytime soon. Plus, if I were to get married at fifteen, it'd be with you."

"Why with me?"

"Because I'd get to live in a bakery. Anyways, look, I found another Spider-Man/Ladybug meme."

Marinette groaned. "I can't believe they still haven't shut up about that."

"At least they're not talking about the whole lettuce caper thing anymore."

"God, the lettuce caper..." Marinette had tried to erase that catastrophe out of her memory for good.

"I felt so BAD for Ladybug," Alya said, turning onto her stomach.

"She kind of had it coming, I guess..."

"Wasn't really her fault though, was it? By the way, Marinette, let's go look at engagement rings tomorrow."

Marinette snorted. "Nice one."

The look in Alya's eyes was dead serious.

 

"I'm just SAYING," Alya said, "It'd be really cool to be married at a young age. You know why? I could live with you always."

"I'm kind of getting freaked out by you, Alya. I'm not ready to settle down yet."

"Okay, but if we're still both single by 25, we gotta marry each other."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Plus, engagement rings are pretty. And so are wedding rings. And have you seen wedding gowns? Holy heck, those things are gorgeous."

"I think you're forgetting that marriage is an actual legal bind. What about when we go to college? What if you decide you hate me and you want to get a divorce?"

"That'll never happen."

"Alya, the divorce rate is over half of all married couples."

"Then we'll lower it, you and I," Alya declared. "Let's get married, Marinette."

"We've only been dating for one day...?"

"Listen... I need to uphold the aesthetic. Just come look at engagement rings with me so I can make a nice moodboard."

Marinette rolled her eyes, but put on her jacket and followed Alya out the door anyways.

 

Alya had taken a ridiculous amount of aesthetic engagement ring photos and was now putting pink and desaturated filters over them.

"Has it crossed your mind that you have been discussing actual, legally binding marriage with me?" Marinette said, bemused.

"Yeah, sure. Can I sleep over tonight?"

"It's already--" Marinette glanced over at the clock. "10:30 pm, so you might as well."

"Nice," Alya said. "I can look up wedding shops nearby. Would you rather have a ballgown or mermaid?"

"I hope this is all just some elaborate joke, Alya."

"Think of all the pros, Marinette. No gross guys would approach you at universities when you're older because you'd have a wedding ring on. You would cherish me forever. We'd get tax deductions and better health insurance. And if one of us gets in jail, she can visit the other. And do you know what? It'd be great publicity for the Ladyblog."

"You've only known me for barely over a year. How do you know you want to tie the knot with me?"

"Let's be real, Marinette, you're the best I'm ever gonna get."

Marinette frowned. "I don't think--"

"I mean, unless you want to marry me to Ladybug. But that's pretty unlikely. I'm like 90% sure that Chat asked her out today."

"Wh... when?"

"Oh, you know, patrol time."

"There was patrol today?"

"There should've been."

"God, you're absolutely right," Marinette moaned. "I'll be back, okay? I... I wanna see if you're right."

"How, you think they'll still be out there?"

"I can hope. Be right back!" She sprinted out and into an alley to transform, then swung her way as inconspicuously as she could to their usual Wednesday meeting spot, Notre Dame.

Chat looked quite serene looking up at the stars by himself, and Ladybug almost regretted to disturb him, but she really should've been there an hour ago so she might as well make it up somehow.

"Hey," she said softly, and he started.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Not much... I forgot about patrol and I thought I might still be able to find you... and I did. What's up with you?"

Chat turned his attention back to the star-strewn sky. "I asked my crush out today and she turned me down."

Ladybug's heart was heavy for him, and she eased herself onto the top of the cathedral beside him and stroked his hair a little. "I'm sorry, kitty."

"Yeah... it's tough. But I'll get over it. She has someone else, someone better than me."

Ladybug scoffed. "I doubt such a person exists."

"Well, better for her than I was, anyways. I mean, it's probably for the best... she knew that person really well, and me...? I just liked her. She's awfully cute, you know. I think you'd like her, too."

"I bet I would." Ladybug saw two shooting stars speed by. "What's she like?"

"Ah... she's kinda short, and she likes to draw, and she has the cutest freckles you've ever seen-- and, well, she's super creative and smart and resourceful and... yeah. I like her a lot."

"Maybe someday she'll realize that you're worth her while, too."

"Doubtful, but thanks for the vote of confidence." Chat blinked slowly, drinking in the night sky, which was surprisingly clear of clouds. "I'm just... kind of confused, I guess... I was pretty sure she had feelings for me as well, but I guess she just lost them over time? Or maybe I read her wrong, I don't know. She seemed to really like me, like... as more than a friend. But when I asked her, she just flat out turned me down. I don't know if I did something wrong..."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"Yeah?" He looked over at her briefly. "Do you have a Valentine, My Lady?"

"Yeah, but she's trying to get us married, so I'm spending some time with you."

Chat snorted. "Aren't you, like, fifteen?"

She shrugged. "Apparently it's legal with parental permission."

"That's wild. Are you gonna do it?"

"She's been my valentine since today, so... no."

"Since--" Chat's eyes grew wide. "Since today?"

"She thinks getting married young is a really good idea... I don't know. Something about tax deductions. I mean, I've known her for a lot longer, mind you," Ladybug added at Chat's gaping mouth. "A year and a half or so. But still, that's pretty early."

"Mhm," he agreed. "Why does she care about tax deductions?"

"Don't ask me." Ladybug rubbed her arms to keep warm. "Did you already do patrol without me?"

"Yeah... I felt tired afterwards, so I just laid here for a while, to see if you would come."

"Me voilà," Ladybug said.

"Te voilà," he agreed. "It's nice to see you, Ladybug."

"Same goes for you, chaton."

They were content to just lie there for hours, watching the sky churn slowly and letting their noses go numb.

When Marinette finally arrived back at the bakery, Alya was asleep at Marinette's desk, phone in hand. Marinette smiled and moved her to her bed, and tucked herself in with Alya.

"Goodnight, babe," she whispered, and shut her eyes.

 

When Marinette woke up the next morning and jogged down the stairs, a legal parental consent form was filled out and left on the counter, and the engagement ring that Alya had liked so much rested directly to the left of it.

"Oh, God," Marinette mumbled under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> B) i am a beacon of homosexual content that will Never stop
> 
> happy femslash february!!!!!


End file.
